Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to method and system for monitoring interesting subjects, and more specifically, to method and system for monitoring interesting subjects by selecting critical nodes among social networks.
Description of Related Art
With the emergence of social networks such as Twitter, MicroBlog or the like, information sharing and communication among people becomes more and more convenient. People can post new posts, forward or comment posts posted by other people on the social networks so as to share information on news or real-time events and exchange their opinions with other people. It is the that Twitter has more than 500 millions active users and more than about 340 millions tweet posts generated daily. The Sina Weibo (microblog) also has more than 300 millions registered users and about 100 millions microblogs generated daily. Monitoring hot news or events among these posts or microblogs can help decision makers know public opinions, commercial trends, or the like. However, it is hard to monitor interesting subjects such as hot news or events among such huge amount of posts or microblogs. A conventional method for monitoring interesting subjects is performed by retrieving all the posts or microblogs from all the user nodes and performing content processing, such as keyword detection, on all the posts or microblogs to find interesting subjects such as hot news or events. However, such a huge amount of content processing is time consuming and inefficient.